I'm Not Stupid
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Mungkin Jihoon terkesan bodoh karena mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh rekannya. Tapi, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan orang bodoh. / SEVENTEEN FF / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Boo Seungkwan


Title: I'm Not Stupid

Character: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Boo Seungkwan

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Perpustakaan akan sepi ketika jam pulang sekolah. Itulah mengapa dua anak itu memutuskan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan.

"Kwon Soonyoung ke mana sih?" gerutu salah satu di antara dua orang yang menempati perpustakaan itu.

"Latihan."

"Harusnya dia membantu kita."

"Dia sudah baik hati meminjamkan laptopnya."

"Dasar orang kaya. Semaunya saja."

"Jangan menggerutu terus, kerjakan bagianmu, Boo Seungkwan."

Percuma, seorang Boo Seungkwan tidak akan berhenti mengoceh dan menganggap dia yang paling berperan dalam pengerjaan tugas mereka. Lalu, ketika dia merasa lelah, dia akan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Aku ada acara dengan keluargaku."

"Kalau begitu, pulang saja," anak di hadapannya menyahut malas.

"Setidaknya kalau Soonyoung di sini, kamu ada yang menemani, Jihoon," lalu Seungkwan berkata seolah-olah dia peduli.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan kemari."

"Oh, Tuhan! Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pulang, ibuku sudah menelepon," Seungkwan kembali berteriak heboh.

"Pulanglah."

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku pasti akan membantumu. Cepat hubungi Soonyoung untuk membantumu."

"Tentu," jawab Jihoon dengan senyuman, seolah-olah menjadi orang bodoh yang termakan omong kosong seorang Boo Seungkwan.

Mungkin Jihoon terkesan bodoh karena mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh rekannya. Tapi, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Meski atas nama kelompok, dia melakukan itu semua untuk dirinya sendiri. Percuma jika terus berdebat tentang siapa yang mau mengerjakan atau tidak. Saling menyalahkan hanya akan membuat pekerjaan tak selesai, tak mendapat nilai dan bisa saja tak naik kelas. Dia hanya ingin selamat dari kemungkinan buruk itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, terlihat seorang Kwon Soonyoung berjalan lemas memasuki perpustakaan.

"Di mana Seungkwan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Pulang."

"Jadi, kamu sendirian dari tadi?"

"Tidak juga, dia baru pulang. Katanya ada urusan." Tapi, itu bohong. Seungkwan sudah pergi sejak dua jam lalu.

"Uh, aku lelah," keluh Soonyoung sambil bertopang dagu.

"Istirahat saja dulu," kata Jihoon pelan. Dia tahu Soonyoung benar-benar lelah setelah sesi latihan taekwondo.

"Hm," Soonyoung bergumam, mengubah posisi menjadi telungkup dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

"Bangunlah! Sudah hampir malam," Jihoon berusaha membangunkan Soonyoung.

"Oh, aku ketiduran. Maaf. Bukannya membantumu tapi malah ketiduran. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya."

"Tak apa, ayo pulang!"

* * *

Meskipun pagi ini lumayan dingin, tapi tidak dengan suasana di salah satu sudut kelas 2-1 itu. Lebih tepatnya suasana di antara 3 siswa yang berada dalam satu kelompok untuk sebuah tugas setelah salah satu siswa mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan _error_ begitu," Soonyoung berkata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Besok kita harus presentasi," Seungkwan bertanya dengan gusar.

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus membuatnya ulang," Jihoon berkata dengan tenang, meskipun nyatanya dia ingin mengumpati Soonyoung dengan seluruh kata-kata kasar yang dia ketahui.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa selesai dalam setengah hari?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan suara lantang khas orang marah.

"Selama kita mau bergerak cepat pasti akan selesai," Jihoon kembali berujar dengan tenang.

"Ya! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab," Seungkwan berteriak menuding Soonyoung.

"Jangan menyalahkanku terus! Kamu pikir mengerjakan tugas serumit itu di tengah persiapan kompetisi itu mudah?" sepertinya Soonyoung ikut emosi.

"Itu memang salahmu! Seharusnya kamu menyerahkan _file_ -nya hari ini."

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu kalau akan _error_ begitu."

"Laptopmu saja yang sudah tua."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menggunakan punyamu."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar begini. Kita ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah," kata Jihoon melerai mereka berdua. Meskipun dia ingin marah, tapi dia merasa itu bukan ide bagus ketika dia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya menatap mereka bertiga dengan ekspresi kesal. Jihoon cukup lega bisa membuat mereka diam.

* * *

Tapi tetap saja, di perpustakaan mereka masih terus bertengkar. Hingga salah satu dari mereka harus pergi untuk latihan karena jadwal kompetisi semakin dekat.

"Oh, aku bisa gila! Dia meninggalkan kita demi latihan. Dasar tidak tahu malu," Seungkwan kembali mengeluh seperti kebiasaannya.

"Dia akan lebih malu jika bolos latihan."

"Kamu membelanya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku pikir kalau sampai dia kalah karena tidak latihan. Dia akan mempermalukan sekolah."

"Tapi tetap saja. Kalau sampai presentasi kita buruk. Aku akan mengatakan pada Park _Saem_ kalau Kwon Soonyoung tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Kalau kamu berlaku seperti itu, yang ada malah nilai kelompok kita diturunkan karena dianggap tak bisa bekerja sama."

"Tapi, itu harus dikatakan."

"Sudahlah, kerjakan bagianmu."

Tapi bukannya mengerjakan bagiannya, anak itu malah terus menggerutu. Meski berusaha tak peduli, Jihoon tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan. Dia tahu bagaimana anak itu berusaha menyusun rencana agar mereka bisa memundurkan jadwal presentasi yang sudah mundur dua minggu karena festival tahunan kemarin. Jadwal presentasi tak bisa diundur lagi karena masih banyak materi yang belum terbahas.

"Kamu tidak lelah?" tiba-tiba Seungkwan bertanya kepada Jihoon.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku pusing. Kita tidak akan selesai. Aku akan meminta izin tak masuk sekolah agar kita punya cukup waktu untuk memperbaiki kekacauan ini."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi-," belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, Seungkwan kembali mengeluh saat ponselnya berbunyi, "Oh, tidak."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Aku di sekolah."

"..."

"Iya, aku akan segera pulang."

Percakapan lewat telepon itu berhenti. Seungkwan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan berkata, "Lihat, sekarang sudah sore. Aku harus pulang."

"Pulanglah," Jihoon hanya mempersilakan apa yang dimau Seungkwan.

"Benarkan kataku. Kita tidak akan selesai. Besok aku tidak akan masuk. Besok kita kerjakan ini di rumahku."

Jihoon hanya diam. Dia tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan berujung sama. Jihoon akan tetap mengerjakan seorang diri.

* * *

"Jihoon, ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang," perkataan guru yang juga merupakan penjaga perpustakaan itu mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku belum selesai," kata Jihoon setengah melirik buku yang bertumpuk pada meja di hadapannya.

"Kamu bisa kembali besok."

"Tidak bisa!" seru Jihoon tiba-tiba. Dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan ragu, "Eung, Kim _Saem_. Bolehkah aku meminjam buku lebih dari ketentuan? Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya besok."

Pustakawan di hadapan Jihoon tak menjawab, membuat Jihoon merasa bahwa dia harus merayu lebih agar mendapat izin, "Aku mohon. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kamu harus mengembalikannya sebelum pelajaran dimulai karena besok ada pengecekan dari Jang _Saem_ ," Kim _Saem_ berkata setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Tentu. Terima kasih _Saem_."

Jihoon segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah berpamitan kepada Kim _Saem_ , Jihoon segera melesat pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Jihoon mengurung diri di kamar. Dalam sekejap meja belajarnya sudah di penuhi oleh buku-buku referensi terbuka dan sebuah laptop yang menyala. Terus menekuri tugasnya tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang menjerit minta istirahat. Dia sudah menguap berkali-kali tanda mengantuk dan matanya sudah terlihat memerah. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia menyadari suhu tubuhnya yang menghangat.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai." Dia meregangkan tubuh kakunya dan mencoba berdiri. Namun dia kembali duduk saat merasa sekelilingnya berputar. "Aku sudah berusaha sekeras ini. Aku tidak boleh sakit," monolognya. Setelah merasa tak pusing lagi, Jihoon berjalan keluar kamar. Menuju ke ruang tengah mencari obat pereda demam. Setelah meminumnya, dia kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi sebelum benar-benar tertidur, dia mengirim pesan kepada Seungkwan dan Soonyoung kalau tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Sekali lagi, Jihoon tidak melakukan semua itu demi orang lain. Jihoon hanya melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak awal dia memang tak percaya dengan teman satu kelompoknya. Tapi karena kecerobohannya yang tak menyimpan _file_ presentasi untuk dirinya sendiri, dia harus mengerjakan ulang. Ini semua salahnya dan memang dia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

 **END**

* * *

Saya tidak bermaksud membuat Seungkwan dan Soonyoung memiliki kepribadian buruk. Justru orang paling egois adalah orang seperti Jihoon. Orang seperti Jihoon hanya akan memikirkan diri sendiri dan melakukan segala hal untuk mencapai keinginannya. Tapi di sini nggak kelihatan kan. Mungkin saya akan merincinya kalau ada ide lebih.

Oke, terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca cerita ini. Silakan beri kritik atau saran, jika berkenan.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

101216


End file.
